Fun In the Arcade
by aiken4liam
Summary: Serena and Darien are stuck in the arcade when a tornado hits! Need I say more? SD duh. READ AND REVIEW.
1. Chapter One: Confusion

**"Fun" In the Arcade  
by: aiken4liam**

**so this is my first Sailor Moon fanfiction. i hope you like it. please read and review. i'll love you forever.

* * *

**

Summary: Serena and Darien find themselves stuck in the arcade when a tornado hits. Need I say more? S/D duh.

* * *

Serena comes skipping into the arcade, very giddy, very happy.

"Odango Atama… what's the occasion?" said a tall, raven haired, sea blue eyed man… Darien Shields.

"For your information, baka, I made a C on my math test! I am VERY proud of myself and i'm not going to let YOU ruin my good mood! Hmph!" Serena replied, sharply turning around heading for the Sailor V game. Serena usually makes F's on her tests, especially math, so this was a surprise for her.

_Ohhh that BAKA! Why is he always so mean to me? He could at least be happy for me… at least a little bit… wait a minute, why do I care what DARIEN thinks? OHHHH WHO AM I KIDDING! I've got it bad for this guy…now … must play Sailor V…_

Darien was sitting up at the table by Andrew. "Didja hear? Meatball head made a C on her MATH test."

Andrew looked up at Darien… "You're kidding!"

"Nope."

"That's great!"

"Yep."

"Why… why does… why does Serena… well… think I… hate her?" Darien said hesitantly to Andrew. Only he knew about his little "thing" for Serena. He could trust Andrew with it. He never told secrets.

Andrew just looked at Darien. "Well you know, it just MIGHT BE the NON STOP teasing… name-calling… making fun… laughing at her… bugging her about everything…"

Darien sighed. "Well, okay, maybe that was obvious… but, what do I do? Whenever I ever say anything nice to her she just thinks I've gone insane and hit my head or something."

"Who does?" a female voice said, coming from behind both of them.

They looked and saw Serena sitting in the chair next to Darien. "Well? Who are you talking about? I always feel like you're leaving me out of everything!" She whined.

"Um it's well.. nobody." Andrew told her. Obviously lying.

"Nobody? How can you possibly talk about nobody? Is it a girrrrl, Darien?" She said, teasing. Darien simply blushed.

"No. Andrew meant nobody… that… you know."

"Oh. Okay… Andrew, can I get a chocolate shake, please?"

Andrew took the cup sitting on his back counter and handed it to Serena. "You order that all the time. I just got in the habit of making one first thing when you walk in." He said while smiling.

"Arigato, Andrew! Very smart." Serena told him.

Serena and Andrew kept talking. _This is perfect. Now, I can stare at her gorgeous eyes… Oh Serena, why must you hate me so much? I love you… I just… can't tell you… how much…_

Before Darien could say anything to them, they could hear the tornado sirens going off outside.

Serena's eyes went wide. "OMIGOSH ANDREWWW WHAT DO WE DO?" She shrieked. She looked around, they were the only ones left at the arcade. What were they doing to do! Darien was just as freaked out. There weren't really any tornadoes in Japan. He looked out of the window, and the gusts of winds were getting stronger by the second. Then, he looked at Serena, and she was terrified…

"Okay, I have to unplug all of the machines and lock all the doors and windows… since the door is made of glass… the only safe place is… the…"

"THE WHAT?" Serena shouted.

"…storage closet" Andrew finished.

* * *

i know you're itching to review

SO DO IT.


	2. Chapter Two: It Hits

**"Fun" In the Arcade  
by: aiken4liam**

**Chapter 2 – It Hits**

**please review. thanks for all of you who do. it really makes my day! i love you guys! xD**

* * *

Serena's eyes went wide in disbelief. "You're joking, right?"

Darien couldn't believe what was happening, either.

"I don't think Andrew was kidding, Serena…"

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!  
The thunder and lightening was getting louder.  
The tornado was coming.  
And there was nothing they could do about it.

"EEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKK!" Serena shouted, and ran straight for the storage closet. "ODANGO!" Darien shouted at her, chasing her there.

Serena opened the storage closet door frantically and shut it behind her. She sighed, as she felt a little safer.

"ODANGO ATAMA YOU OPEN THE DOOR THIS INSTANT!" Darien yelled at her while banging on the door.

"But I'm scaredddd!"

"Just open the door!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"What if I DIE out here!"

"So?" She snickered.

"SERENA!"

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"Serena, if you let me in there, I'll… umm… umm… buy you a… triple chocolate hot fudge sundae with sprinkles and two cherries with heavy whipped cream!"

Serena gasped. "HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT'S MY FAVORITE THING EVERRR!"

"I just do. Now open the door… please!"

Serena reluctantly opened the door for Darien, and he came inside. He looked around at the closet and saw a radio at the very top shelf. It was too high for him to reach, though. If It was too high for him, it was definitely too high for Serena too.

"Baka, what are you staring at?" asked a very confused dumpling headed girl.

"That radio up there… if we could get it and turn it on, we can listen to news to see when it's okay to get out of his freaking closet."

"Oh! Good idea! Um. Get it, then."

"It's too high up."

"Well crap."

Both of them sighed.

And sat.

Sighed and sat.

Sat and sighed.

Then Darien got a twinkle in his eye. "Serena, do you think you could reach it if you stood on my shoulders?"

* * *

**yes yes i know that since you love me so much that you will review.**

**the button is down there.**

**yeah, so why aren't you pressing it?**

**you should.**

**i mean really.**

**why are you reading this?**

**GO REVIEW NOW. xD**


End file.
